dyingwillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sconosciuto Famiglia
The 'Sconosciuto Famiglia '(未知の家族, Michi no Kazoku) is a powerfull Mafia originaly from Italy but now residing somewhere in Spain after the 7th Boss of the family had died and the 8th Boss was elected about 58 years ago. Now the 9th Boss is retiring and the 10th Boss about to take his place. The Sconosciuto Famiglia The Sconosciuto is a powerfull family yet still not as powerfull as The Vongola Famiglia. They arent very known through Spain but are known in Italy despite not residing there any more, they are mostly known for working alone and not accepting other families to join forces with them for unknown reasons, yet it has been hinted that the Sconociuto Famiglia might be stronger than what they apear so they don't accept help from others because of their great strength yet that has not been confirmed. The Boss Candidate Similar to the Vongola, the Sconosciuto chooses Boss candidates only if they have the blood of a Sconosciuto, if there are several candidates who carry the Sconosciuto blood then the oldest son or daughter is trained for a year to see if he is worthy of being the boss and if he or she fails then they will not be the next boss, they also do not get second chances because if a boss candidate fails at training than it only happens if the candidate is either dead or slowly dying from a disease or anything else that will evantually lead to the candidate being dead. The Guardians The Guardians of the Sconosciuto Famiglia are chosen solely by the Boss and are the six top members of the Famiglia who are always by the Boss's side, the Guardians who are chosen wear the Sconosciuto Rings which each ring is chosen for each one of the six Guardians and represent six things that exist or occur in Space: Meteor, Cosmic, Light, Star, Dark and a seventh not yet revealed flame that its ring has been lost since the time of the 3rd Boss. Traditions The Sconosciuto Phrase The Sconosciuto Famiglia have had a certain phrase that have been inherited from the first Boss and still exists within the family, The phrase is a line which is "The Sky is the limit, but Space is limitless", the meaning of that phrase currently remains unknown yet it is suspected to have some connections to the Dying Will Flames of the Sky and their own flames the Dying Will Flames of Space Within the Sconsciuto Famiglia it is traditional for every Boss to always remember and never forget this line that was spoken by the first Boss, the reason for that is that the first Boss had asked the family to never forget those words because they hold more than what they say. Equipment Sconosciuto Rings The Seven Rings of the Sconosciuto Famiglia that are worn by the Boss and his Guardians which grant them access into using one out of the seven Dying Will Flames of Space which is the exclusive flames of the Sconosciuto Famiglia Boss and Guardians, One of the seven rings is said to have been stolen by the time of the 3rd Boss by an unknown individual, The seventh flame and ring has since been forgotten so now no one knows or remembers what the seventh flame was or how the seventh ring looked like. Trivia *Sconosciuto means "Unknown" in Italian *Sconsciuto meaning "Unknown" in italian is porbably connected to how Space has many mysteries within it such as what is Dark Matter, are their lives in other planets etc, it could also be connected to how the family has unknown mysteries mostly left by the first Boss Category:Highestbounty123